Sonrisa
by Vetla12
Summary: No importaba que tan malo sea, ella encontraría una razón para sonreír. Y eso fue lo que lo enamoró. RoLu one-shot.


Eran distintos tiempos.

Y ellos no se guiarán por lo que sucedió en ese futuro, ellos vivieron su presente como si nunca hubieran sabido nada de lo que en ese tiempo pasó. Ella no lo odiaría, ella no lo tomaría como enemigo, y él tampoco lo haría. Serían conocidos, y hasta tal vez amigos.

No tomes lo que pasó entre sus versiones futuras como una guía para lo que podría pasar. Porque eran las mismas personas, pero con diferentes sentimientos.

Un tiempo después de que se conocieran en los grandes juegos mágicos, unos días después de que Fairy Tail se disolviera, Rogue estaba con Frosch en las mesas de afuera de una cafetería en Crocus, hasta que en un momento, vió a una atención fácil Alegre por las calles, era Lucy Heartfilia.

Desde su lugar, la mirada se confundió. No la entendía. ¿Cómo puedo estar tan feliz, si hace menos de una semana su gremio se disolvió? Y por lo que sabías, todas las hadas tomaron caminos diferentes, aunque algunas han sido con otras. Pero no esperaba que ella hubiera sido una de esas que fueron. ¿Dónde estaba Natsu? Tal vez él estaba con ella, pero decidieron separar un lado para cada uno hacer sus cosas. Tal vez ella estaba feliz porque su mejor amigo aún estaba con ella.

Pensando en esto una idea apareció en su cabeza, y luego acercarse a la maga celestial.

\- Oye, Frosch. ¿Quieres ir a saludar a Lucy? Recién la vista caminando cerca de aquí.

\- ¡Fro quiere hacerlo! - respondió el excedd con una sonrisa.

Y entonces, ambos fueron caminando hasta ella.

\- ¡Lucy! - Rogue la llamó cuando estaban a unos pasos de llegar hasta donde se le muestra la rubia. Ella estaba sentada en un banco de una plaza, mirando el cielo con una sonrisa triste. Eso fue hasta que escuché a la peluquería llamarla.

Volteó to where provenía la voz y el asesino de dragones de las sombras con su compañero, sonrió al saber que eran ellos.

\- Hola Rogue, Frosch.— realmente nunca había hablado mucho con ellos, así que no estaba segura para que se acerque a ella.

\- ¡Hola Lucy-san! - saludó animadamente el que llevaba disfraz de rana.

\- Me preguntaba si Natsu estaba contigo, para tener una pelea.

 _"Si no esta Gajeel, que es muy probable, me conformaré con pelear contra Natsu"._

Pensé el de los ojos negros, y luego podría haber visto sus palabras en la maga de Fairy Tail.

\- Yo .. - ella negó con la cabeza.— No, no está conmigo. Natsu fue con Happy a un viaje para entrenar.— contestó con alegría en su voz.

\- Fro lo siente por usted.- dijo el originario de Edolas, un poco triste. Recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la ojimarrón.

Rogue no la entendía, por segunda vez. ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz si su mejor amigo, y todos sus nakamas se habían ido ido? Y sin saberlo, lo dijo en voz alta.

\- Verás, cada uno elegí lo que quería hacer ahora, y aunque me afecte que no estemos juntos, sé que están felices. Y para mí, eso es suficiente. Rogue también sonrió, entendiendo sus razones y ahora, agradándole más la rubia. Y Frosch también lo hizo, porque ahora sabía que él y Rogue tenían una buena amiga.

Desde ese día, una nueva amistad nació entre ellos. Lucy se había quedado en un departamento en Crocus, por lo que las veces iba a visitar Sabertooth. Y en algún momento, esos "aveces" se han traducido una vez cada dos semanas ", y luego se han dado hasta el punto en el que iba a visitar el gremio casi todos los días. Los miembros ya estaban acostumbrados a su presencia, y se llevaban bien con ella.

De hecho, Lucy era una persona agradable, demasiado. Tanto que te hiciste querer pasar todo el día con ella. Pero eso se hizo imposible desde que ella comenzó a salir con el dragón matador de las sombras, que fue cuatro meses después de ese día. Y no era porque ella estaba siempre con él, sino porque el pelinegro era muy celoso, demasiado según la rubia.

Cuando pasaron 8 meses desde que publicaron su relación, y 1 año desde que Fairy Tail se resolvió, en los grandes juegos mágicos (Que sabores no participó, porque no se divertiría si no estaba Fairy Tail), Natsu aparece en la última batalla , y derrotó al gremio ganador, diciendo algo como: _"¿Y se supone que este es el gremio más fuerte?"_ para luego sonreír cuando entre el público y su compañero hablando con la maga celestial de Fairy Tail.

Quedé encantado con el rey para destruir todo el estadio, fue y hablé con Lucy, esa noche se quedó en su departamento para dormir, y con Happy entraron a la habitación de Lucy. ¿Has visto algo sobre los miembros de Fairy Tail? Ambos se sorprendieron, decidieron que al día siguiente iban a buscar el resto de las hadas para que el gremio vuelva.

Y así lo hicieron, Lucy se despertó porque oyó guardias fuera de su departamento. Cuando se le haya dicho usted mismo, usted podría haber tenido su propio tiempo, y se le habría enviado el castillo con una insignia de Fairy Tail hecho de fuego, y antes de que pueda gritarle.

 _"¡Iremos a buscar a los otros miembros y restauraremos el gremio!"_

Lloró, lloró de alegría, para después comenzar la búsqueda.

Cuando por fin juntaron a todas las hadas, incluido el maestro, comenzó la guerra contra Zeref y Álvarez. Y más tarde, Acnologia. Fue difícil, pero salieron victoriosos, y algunos con nuevos conocimientos, como Natsu, Lucy o Erza.

Luego de que todo terminará, la Heartfilia volvió a un Fairy Tail, aunque sí o sí, una vez a la semana visitaba Sabertooth, se levantaba temprano en la mañana, tomaba el tren y se quedaba ahí el resto del día, volviendo a Magnolia por la noche

Ella no les dijo a nadie de Fairy Tail que salía con Rogue, principalmente porque lo olvidaba, pasar tiempo con su familia ha olvidado muchas cosas. Y no es como si las mujeres hubieran sospechado, cuando no hubiera pasado por un día al gremio simplemente se creía que se tomaba ese día para hacer las cosas en la tranquilidad de su casa, como escribir. Bueno, así fue hasta la cuarta semana, en la que Natsu y Happy fueron a la casa de Lucy para invitarla a una misión, se sorprendieron cuando no la vieron ahí.

 _"Tal vez está paseando"._

Pero se sorprendió más cuando Natsu no pudo reconocer su olor en toda la ciudad. No sabiendo dónde podría estar, decidí esperar hasta el día siguiente, cuando ella vuelva a ver.

\- ¡Ohayo! - saludó la rubia entrando al día siguiente con una sonrisa en su cara. Eso fue hasta que Natsu salvaje apareció sacudiendo sus hombros y bombardeando con preguntas.

\- ¡Luce! ¿Dónde estabas ayer? ¡Con Happy te buscamos por toda la ciudad y no tenemos rastro de ti! - le gritó en su cara, llamando a la atención de otros miembros también. Y él no diría que usted haya ingresado en su casa sin permiso.

\- Fui a visitar Sabertooth.— respondió con simpleza. Al escuchar respuesta, la pelirrosa la soltó, mirándola incrédulo.

\- ¿Y qué hacías ahí, Lushy? - preguntó curioso Happy.

\- Cuando me quedé en Crocus por un año, acostumbré a visitarlos una vez a la semana.

\- ¿Y por qué sigues visitándolos, sabiendo que Sabertooth está como a 6 hours of here? No veo a Wendy visitando la Escala Lamia cada semana. Esta vez fue Gajeel el que habló.

\- Quiero visitar a mis amigos.

\- Nos vas tan lejos sólo por amigos. ¿Hay alguien especial, Lu-chan? - preguntó la McGarden con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Emm. ¿Mi novio, tal vez? - dijo ella olvidando por completo que nunca había sido dicho a ellos.

\- ¿Lucy tiene novio?! - gritó / preguntó casi todo el gremio.

\- Lo tenían bien oculto. ¿Quién es el tigre afortunado? Y por eso, la rubia recibió miradas curiosas de todo el gremio.

Pero cuando iba a responder, la puerta fue abierta por una patada.

\- ¡Buenas, Fairy Tail! - Gritó Sting entrando al gremio como si hubiésemos sido suyos. Siendo seguido por Rogue, Lector y Frosch.

\- Hola, Sting.— saludó amablemente la Heartfilia. Mientras tanto, el resto del mundo fulminaba con la mirada al rubio recién llegado.

\- Ayer se olvidó de esto, así que decidimos traértelo.- dijo sonriendo entregiendo una pulsera con un dragón blanco y una llave dorada.

\- Gracias.— dijo agarrando el objeto.

\- ¡¿En serio tú, Sting?! - le gritó sorprendida Levy.

¿Qué pasó conmigo?

\- ¡¿Eres el novio de Lushy?! - el grito provenía de Happy. El Eucliffe comenzó a leer la nada, provocando que las hadas lo miraran peor que antes.

\- Si no fuera su novio, estoy seguro de que no duraría mucho. Ni nuestra relación, ni mi vida. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al decir lo último. Si no lo quisiera como un hermano, Rogue lo hubiera matado, resucitado y matado al menos unas 100 veces. Gajeel fue el único que captó esto.

\- ¿Así que estás con la coneja? No me esperaba eso de ti, gee ~ hee.— río Gajeel mirando al hijo de Skyadrum.

Natsu miró hacia donde Gajeel miraba.

\- ¿Con ese emo? - Pregunté gritando.

\- ¿No se los dije? Supongo que lo olvidé, jeje.— la maga celestial estaba realmente avergonzada. ¿Cómo puedo haber olvidado algo tan importante? Este es uno de esos momentos en la memoria.

\- No soy emo.— dijo serio el compañero de Frosch.

Luego de eso, todos felicitaron a la pareja.

Así había pasado los años, 5 años y seis meses para ser exactos, y ahora ambos estaban comprometidos. Hace seis meses, Lucy se unió a Sabertooth y se mudó con Rogue y Frosch. Claro, prometiendo una Fairy Tail ir a visitarlos una vez a la semana, y obviamente no rompió su promesa.

En este momento, el asesino de dragones, su compañero y su novia, estaban viendo las fotos, tenían guardadas, los que se encontraban en la que Rogue estaba completamente sonrojado y Lucy estaba sonriendo, la foto fue tomada por Frosch, esa fue la cita en la que se hicieron novios.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese día?

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese día nos hicimos novios.— dijo con una sonrisa, Rogue asintió.— Y todo gracias a Frosch.— soltó una risita ante lo último dicho.

\- ¡Fro está orgulloso de sí mismo! - dijo levantando patitas. Lucy lo abrazó como si fuera un peluche.

\- Tch, no fue todo gracias a él.- dijo sonrojado el de ojos rojos.

Entonces comenzó a recordar ese día.

::

Hoy he cumplido exactamente cuatro meses desde que se hizo cercano a esa chica, y estaba listo para declarar su amor. Por eso la cita en la plaza donde todo comenzó, se sentó en la banca y la esperanza.

\- ¡Lamento la tardanza, pícaro! - dijo un poco avergonzada la rubia.

\- No importa.- dijo sinceramente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? - Ella asintió, ambos caminaron hasta la heladería que estaba a dos cuadras y compraron sus helados, se sentaron en una mesa y Mientras comían, hablaron de cosas triviales. En estos últimos cuatro meses se han hecho buenos amigos.

\- Sting es un idiota.— declaró el asesino de dragones.

\- Creo que es un buen maestro. - defendió la hija de Layla. En estos momentos, ya consideraste un Sting como un hermano. A pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado desde que empezaron a hablar sobre algo que no hay misiones en el mar, ellos se preguntaron como hermanos. Por eso, la semana pasada, le regaló una pulsera con un dragón blanco y una llave dorada, representando a ellos. Y por eso ella es un pequeño llavero de una llave dorada con un pequeño dragón blanco en ella. Según sabía, él tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Eso no le quita lo idiota.— repitió.

\- Lo que se dice es un puchero infantil.

\- No lo digo por eso, pero creo en el dicho.

Ella se ofendió.

\- ¿Sabes qué también soy rubia?

Él dijo que sí, y que el hombre no podía pensar que estaba hablando con el peor camino del mundo.

\- Pero tú eres rubia, y yo sólo creo que los rubios son tontos.

\- Eso es discriminación de género.— acusó.

\- Igual es mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué hay de rufo?

\- Estamos hablando de Sting.

\- Estamos hablando de rubios.

\- Pero sólo de Sting.

\- De tu discriminación de género.

\- No discrimino a nadie.

\- Si lo haces.

Él suspiró. Aceptando que no tengamos a ningún lado si seguíamos así.

\- ¿Quieres pasear?

\- ¿Por qué no? - Ella sonrió y ambos se fueron caminando.

Y por alguna razón, terminados en la misma banca, mirando las estrellas que comienzan a aparecer en el cielo.

\- Lucy.

\- ¿Sí? - dijo volteándose para verlo.

Él miró a los ojos por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar el cielo.

\- No es nada, olvídalo.

Lucy no entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

Y después, Frosch apareció de la nada.

\- ¡Lucy-san! - ella le sonrió.— ¡Fro quiere sable sa you you like ser la novia de Rogue!

Ella se sorprendió, pero después volvió a sonar.

\- Me encantaría.— ¿Ella no pudo simplemente decirlo, Pícaro? - Ella tiene el derecho y la observación con los ojos abiertos.

Fue ese momento en que Frosch tomó la foto.

\- No importa, realmente me gustas.— la rubia dijo y lo besó. Ahora fue el turno de Rogue para sorprenderse. Y cuando ella se separó, él le devolvió el beso.

\- Ahora estamos a mano.- le dijo con una sonrisa, que contagió a Lucy y Frosch.

::

\- Bueno ... Tal vez sí.— admitió derrotado. Los otros dos en la sala rieron.— Deberíamos ir a dormir ya, es tarde.— vió su reloj: _12:03 am._

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy y Frosch decidieron despertar al Cheney con un almohadazo.

\- ¡Ya es de día, Rogue! - gritaron.

\- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? - gritado cuando se trata de las reglas de la cama y de los culpables de que se haya despertado con una almohada en sus manos.

\- ¿Sabes que día es hoy? - Le preguntó una sonriente Lucy.

\- ¿Viernes 26 de octubre? - respondió somnoliento. Ella negó.

\- ¡Fro sabe! ¡Hoy es la boda de Rogue y Lucy! - El pelinegro abrió sus ojos sorprendido, lo había olvidado. Olvidar cosas era de Lucy, tal vez estaré mucho tiempo con ella le afectó.

\- Y aún así no puedes despertarte con una sonrisa ...

Es imposible despertar feliz si te tiras una almohada a la cara.

\- Pero con todas las formas no me importa, porque con usted sonríe su rostro. Y Rogue también sonrió, amaba a la mujer parada frente a él. Y al parecer ella estaba muy emocionada.— ¡Frosch! ¡Trae la cámara, hoy es un día especial! - gritó, realmente estaba muy emocionada.

Y más tarde ese mismo día, ellos se casaron.

Eran muy felices juntos, no importan si tal vez en un futuro se mataron. Porque ese futuro, no sería su futuro.

 _ **~ Fin.**_

::

Realmente amé escribir este os, hasta que pensé en la posibilidad de convertirlo en una historia. Pero después de decidirte sería mejor dejarlo en os.

 _¿Quieren hacer un trabajo específico?_


End file.
